Without You
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: One-shot BlueHige fic! Blue is being chased by Jagaras soldiers and is rescued by a certain wolf that we all know and love...


Without You

A One-Shot Fic

Snow: Hi! This fic is about two of my favorite characters on Wolf's Rain...Hige and Blue! They are made for each other! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I dont own Wolf's Rain or Kimberley Locke's song "Without You".

The black haired woman ran through the streets. To any one with a sixth sense she would have been seen as a wolf. She wore her usual attire, a black shirt, red scarf, black shorts and boots. Indigo eyes scanned her surroundings. "Where are they?" She questioned to herself.

_Never even though to cry_

_When I heard you say goodbye_

_Never said where you were going_

_There's no laughter in the air_

_Only silence everywhere_

_And so much left unspoken_

Suddenly gun fire was heard in the distance. Blue's ears pricked at the sound. "No! They found me!"

Then a hoard of Jagara's soldiers ran around the corner and saw her. "There's the wolf!" One of them shouted. Blue charged and jumped at one of them. She bit his arm and he yelped in pain.

"Get 'er!" Another yelled.

Hearing that, Blue ran faster. She leapt onto a trash can and tried to jump on top of a building, but she was shot in mid air.

_Since you've been gone_

_I haven't been the same_

_I wish I could see_

_Who's to blame_

Blue fell to the ground below and saw the soldiers close in around her. They took aim and were going to kill her when...

"Blue! Blue!?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her as the soldiers were taken down one by one. She opened her eyes and glanced upon the face of her rescuer.

Hige.

Blue sat up and clenched her leg which was bleeding badly from the bullet wound. "Blue? Are you alright?" Hige asked concern blatantly obvious in his voice. The lady wolf winced, but put a smile on her graceful features.

Blue was startled when Hige picked her up wedding style and started to carry her. "Let's go meet the others."

"I can walk you know." Blue said even though she didnt mind being carried by him.

"Your leg is too badly injured. This way is quicker." Hige smiled and ran off.

_Without you, where do I belong?_

_Without you, how can I go on?_

_No love but yours will ever do_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live my life_

_Without you_

Blue looked up at her rescuer and managed a small smile. Her leg was still hurting badly though and it was bleeding all over Hige's shirt. Hige smiled down at her.

They left town and started on their journey to find the others. "Uh oh...the storms picking up." Hige looked at the sky, thunder rumbled and it started to rain. He spotted a cave not too far away and ran to it.

It started to rain and they got soaked. "Are you feeling alright, Blue?" Hige asked.

"Yes I am." Blue smiled.

_Was I lost in you and me_

_To the point I couldnt see_

_That what we had was dyin'_

_Now it's all that I can do_

_To see photographs of you_

_And stop myself from cryin'_

"You're shivering, here take this." Hige took off his yellow hoodie and wrapped it around her.

"Thanks, Hige." Blue said sincerely as she wrapped herself tighter in it to keep from getting colder.

"Your leg's stopped bleeding, that's good."

"It still stings a little, though." Blue said, looking at the wound in her calf muscle.

The rain was pouring now, and they were both very glad that they had gotten out of it. "Blue," Hige said sheepishly.

"Yes, Hige?" Blue asked walking over to him.

_I should learn_

_To live without your love_

_Got so many memories_

_But its not enough_

"We've known each other for a while, right?" Hige said looking at the ground. He was sitting in front of Blue. Blue was leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Well, I guess we have." Blue realized.

"Well, um..." Hige studdered. "What I'm trying to get at is..."

"What happened, Hige?" Blue said worriedly. "You can tell me anything."

"Um...I..." Hige leaned in towards Blue and looked her in the eyes. Straight into her indigo blue eyes.

_Without you, where do I belong?_

_Without you, how can I go on?_

_No love but yours will ever do_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live my life_

_Without you_

"Blue..." Hige trailed off, thinking of his words. Blue just sat and waited. She wondered if he was going to leave her here...or say something even more important.

"Blue...I...I love you!" Hige exclaimed.

The half-wolf looked shocked, but happy at the same time. "I love you too, Hige." Blue embraced Hige and they stayed like that for a while. The rain pattered on the top of the cave breaking the silence.

_I feel helpless and oh so all alone_

_Like I've never felt before_

_You make me feel alive_

_But I don't remember what it's like_

_Anymore_

Blue and Hige parted and he smiled at her. "You really are a great girl, you know that?" He tickled her and Blue burst out laughing. "Oh you're ticklish, huh?" Blue rolled around on the floor, trying to get him to stop. He kept on with this torture until Blue got his sock off and started tickling his foot.

Blue blushed lightly. "You're a great guy, you know that?" She mocked, smiling lightly and started tickling his foot. He erupted with howls of laughter that echoed through the cave. "Ha!" Blue smiled triumphantly.

_Without you, where do I belong?_

_Without you, how can I go on?_

_No love but yours will ever do_

_Tell me how am I supposed to live my life_

The rain pattered softly as night settled in on the two wolves. Sleeping peacefully, Hige and Blue were sitting and leaning against the wall of the cave.

Blue's head was nestled on the nape of Hige's neck, his arm was wrapped around Blue and he hugged her tight. Covering them like a blanket was the yellow hoodie.

_Without you_

Snow: Awwww...now that's the BEST couple EVER!

Hige and Blue: Yay!

Snow: Remember to R&R peoples!


End file.
